Persephone/Ilayuminite
|organization = n/a (at the moment?). |health = 4 |health# = 143 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 134 |attack = 2 |attack# = 23 |defense = 2 |defense# = 23 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 23 |effects = |bio = Persephone was the beautiful daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Nature. So beautiful was Persephone that even the gods sought her hand in marriage. Demeter, fearing for her daughter, hid her away. The Lord of the Underworld, Hades, was not so easily deterred; After looking at Persephone's boredom, Hades took Persephone and brought her to his realm. So great was Demeter’s grief that nothing grew from the earth. Eventually, Zeus ordered Hades to release Persephone, but Hades had already tricked the young goddess into eating some pomegranate seeds—thus, binding her to return to the Underworld for six months every year. Perhaps to everyone’s surprise, however, Persephone flourished in her role as Queen of the Underworld. She carried out the curses of men onto the souls of the dead, and in more than one situation convinced Hades to aid a hero on their quest. Persephone thrived as Queen of the Underworld, and as the Goddess of Springtime growth. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name2a = Fires of Tartarus |stamina2a = 15% |target2a = All Enemies |hits2a = 8 |hitcrit2a = 78%/32% |cooldown2a = 2 Rounds |type2a = Fire Magic Summon |effects2a = (50%) |name2b = The Mourning Fields |stamina2b = 15% |target2b = All Enemies |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 73%/53% |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Psychic Magic Summon |effects2b = |name2c = The Asphodel Meadows |stamina2c = 15% |target2c = All |hits2c = n/a |hitcrit2c = 100% |cooldown2c = 2 Rounds |type2c = Summon Magic |effects2c = |name2d = The Elysium |stamina2d = n/a |target2d = All |hits2d = n/a |hitcrit2d = 100% |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |type2d = Summon Magic |effects2d = |name2e = Isles of the Blessed |stamina2e = 15% |target2e = All |hits2e = n/a |hitcrit2e = 100% |cooldown2e = 6 Rounds |type2e = Summon Magic Heal |effects2e = |name3 = The Poppy |stamina3 = 5% |target3 = Self |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Magic Buff |effects3 = |name4 = Queen's Punishment |stamina4 = 35% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 2 rounds (starts off CD) |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 90%/54% |type4 = Ranged Magic Energy |effects4 = }} }} Team-Up Bonuses: ' *'Alias-Less: Heroes who go by their first and last name. *'Anti-Precog:' Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Arcane Arts:' Heroes who use magic. *'Hellenic:' Heroes with Greek ties. *'Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'By Spring, You Are Reborn:' Medusa and Persephone. *'And You Are?:' Umar and Persephone. *'Best Olympian Couple:' Hades and Persephone. *'Not On My Watch: Demeter and Persephone. This universe uses the myth where Hades took Persephone by consent. Demeter still didn't let the marriage happen. *'''Queens of Heaven and Hell: Hera and Persephone. (Persephone isn't the queen of Hell nor Hel, but it sounds better for this team up). *'Adonis!: '''Aphrodite and Persephone. The two goddesses fell for the same boy, and couldn't agree on who got to keep the human, so they finally agreed to share. One of the ladies got to keep him during one part of the year, and the other during the other part of the year. *Discordia and Persephone. *'I Remember You:' Selene and Persephone. *'My Poplars!:' Hercules and Persephone. Hercules put his sweat once on Poplars, which magically made the plant to what it is today. *'Ways of Evolution: High Evolutionary and Persephone. H.E. tried to REDACTED. Persephone didn't allow it, which broke out a fight with him, Persephone and Hades. 'Notes and Blueprints: ' '''Persephone is the goddess of both the Underworld and Spring. On the battlefield, she uses her varied range of dimensions from the underworld to be in, while protecting her team with the power of nature. Both the Black Poplar and The Poppy are related to Persephone. were very annoying to do. Their symbolism and spiritual meaning is that even with all of our wrinkles, we can still be a thing of beauty. Because of this, I wanted to make the effect reduce DoT effects' damage and heal after they're gone, but I'll use this for someone else. Instead, I went with an all-out negation. The Flower of Morpheus - Otherwise known as The Poppy - represents lovely dreams, unrelated to reality. For that, Persephone can use it to go away from reality, and come back in the next round, unharmed by any enemies that tried to defeat her while she's in the phase. All abilities on the L2 multi-function change the background of the fight. Tartarus isn't controlled by Persephone, nor Hades. It is a Primordial being (and place). Because of that, Tartarus still damages Persephone's allies, and has a golden icon border (is a person). Queen of Hades and other resurrection-related effects were thought of in the last minutes before posting the kit. Hades might be done in the future. He won't be evil like Marvel portrays him, though. Credits <3 *'Kaios-0 '- Persephone's Art. *'IronspeedKnight '- The effect . *'Agentk98 '- Helping me get through a hard, emotional situation. Category:Generalists Category:Generalist Category:Female Category:Mythological Category:Ancient Gods Category:90 CP Category:Heroes